


Rosewater

by QueenThayet



Series: President and PM [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Interview, M/M, Not meant to be RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Eames discusses his favorite sweet on an episode of The Today Show.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: President and PM [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850692
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2019





	Rosewater

**Author's Note:**

> Another double drabble because I just couldn't limit myself. Eames is too sweet.

_Transcript from a Today Show interview with Mortimer Eames, former Prime Minister of the UK and current First Gentleman:_

Hoda Kotb: “I heard you had to learn a new skill when you moved into the White House?”

Mortimer Eames: “Well, I learned how to cook a bit. Mostly because my favorite sweet is rosewater Turkish delight, which is just impossible to find in shops here.”

Savannah Guthrie: “So what is Turkish delight? I feel like I only know that from Narnia?”

Eames: “It’s this lovely British candy, there’s not really anything like it in the U.S. It’s been my favorite since I was a boy.” 

Guthrie: “I love that you just put on an apron and got to work on it.” 

Kotb: “Couldn’t you have just ordered some from the UK?”

Eames: “Of course, but you can’t beat freshly made. I wanted to share something I loved with the person I loved.” 

Guthrie: “Oh my goodness, that is so sweet. I have to say that your love story with President Kennedy is just one of the most romantic things I have ever witnessed. I felt like I was watching a rom-com.” 

Eames: “The best part is the happy ending.”


End file.
